


追杀游戏（下）

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920





	追杀游戏（下）

“Malfoy，时隔六年，你那狂妄自大的态度还是一如既往地令人作呕。” Harry感觉到对方将手轻轻覆在那片遮挡着视觉的黑布上，他难耐地扭动着身体，却因为迷药的效果而让整个动作看起来是欲拒还迎。

　　Draco顺理成章地将救世主的行为当成了一种臣服般的示弱，独属于强者的久违征服感充盈在千疮百孔内心的每个角落，他扯出了一个轻蔑的笑后粗暴地将绑在对方双眸之上的黑布扯了下来，强迫黑发傲罗望向自己。 

　　“你还真是耐不住性子，Potter.” 食死徒俯下身， 指尖在写满不甘的苍白面庞上游走着，特意在额头上的陈旧伤痕处停了停 “像你这样鲁莽冲动的格兰芬多，居然能打败黑魔王。” 

　　Harry眯起眼睛，试图透过镜片看清对方的表情，长时间处于黑暗的状态导致瞳孔一时间没有办法适应那过于强烈的刺眼光晕，但这并不影响他抓住机会来恶心食死徒几句。

　　“你听起来好像很失望，Malfoy，不过我倒是可以理解你此时的心情。” 黑发傲罗勉强地扯出一个充满嘲讽意味的笑，在药物的催化下让他连最基本的动动嘴角都变得十分困难 “黑魔王被我干掉之后，你的家族好像也没捞到什么好果子吃。” 

　　救世主特意将后半句话咬的格外清晰，调动浑身上下仅剩的一点力气以确保对方听清楚了自己说的每一个字，他如愿以偿地看到对方那因愤怒而扭曲的脸，腹部在预料之内受到了重重一击。

　　不得不说，那个自以为是的斯莱特林在折磨人的方面的确算得上颇有手段，对方特意将拳头落在自己之前被膝盖踢中的部位，痛楚在旧伤还未痊愈的情况下被理所当然地最大化。 

　　"看清楚你自己现在的样子吧，Potter.” 金发男人恶狠狠地瞪着眼前大口大口喘着粗气的救世主，将魔杖死死抵在对方的喉咙处，让那原本就算不上轻松的呼吸过程变得更加艰难。他知道这样会让愚蠢的格兰芬多受到应有的惩罚。

　　“堂堂首席傲罗，却被一个落魄的食死徒困在这里饱受折磨，魔法部也真是可悲。” Draco加大力道，对着那张因缺失空气的痛楚而扭曲的苍白面庞一字一顿，他很喜欢看到不可一世的救世主露出这种写满绝望的表情，因为这才是他该有的样子。

　　像一条发情的母狗一般伏在身下，一边做着毫无意义的推拒一边摇尾乞怜地渴求更多，这才是Harry Potter 该有的样子。

　　“你应该有点自知之明，Potter,在这种时候逞强只会让你显得更加不堪。” 看着可怜的傲罗马上就要再次陷入昏厥，金发男人好心肠地将魔杖收了回来，十分具有绅士风度地给了对方一点缓冲的时间，居高临下地看着不断咳嗽着的救世主。

　　重新吸入空气的感觉让Harry好受了不少，他恶狠狠地瞪着施暴者那张挂着得逞笑意的面庞，恨不得直接一个Sputefy打上去，却因为双手被束缚在身后而连 最基本的动作都做不到，魔杖更是早就不知道被对方丢到何处了。 

　　自己能以这样毫无还手之力的状态落到他的手里，也真是够讽刺的。 

　　救世主从来没有和任何人提起过那天晚上的事情，那场单方面凌虐的性事像是阴魂不散的梦魇一般在脑海中根深蒂固，只是单单地想到那个名字，身体就不由自主地颤抖不已。

　　他并不是没有想过将这个肮脏的秘密说给别人，毕竟那样可以或多或少地得到一些心灵上的慰藉，Ginny不止一次地问过自己在Hogwarts时期究竟经历了什么不为人知的事情才会让他时不时地在睡梦中发出痛苦的呻吟，黑发傲罗甚至觉得过不了多久，那个冰雪聪明的女孩儿就会猜到了整件事情的全部了。

　　但或许是自尊心在作祟，Harry在做过不少尝试后最终还是选择了放弃，他并不是对自己的伴侣心存芥蒂，但亲口对着Ginny坦白这个耻辱还不如直接一个阿瓦达索命来的痛快。

　　“不愧是曾经的救世主，在这种时候还能有闲心去想别的事情。” 食死徒那低沉磁性的声线中带着一点笑意，将黑发傲罗从沉思中拽回现实 “还是说，你就那么确定我不会做出什么伤害你的事？”

　　Harry抬眼看了看那张棱角分明的脸，垂下头去不再说话。 迷药的作用似乎在时间的推移下消退了些许，铺天盖地的疲倦感随即席卷了浑身上下的每一根神经。 

　　很显然，在这种时候和对方喋喋不休地争论不是什么明智之举。

　　更何况，他基本上可以确定眼前的这个Slytherin不会轻而易举地放过自己，从在墙上挂着的锁链和布满在房间各处的刺眼灯光就不难看出对方的用意。

　　无论是高高在上目中无人的纯血贵族，还是失魂落魄垂死挣扎的食死徒余孽，Draco Malfoy都十分擅长于摧毁一个人最重要的东西，用最残忍的手段，将虚无缥缈的最后希望送进万劫不复的地狱深渊。

　　救世主比谁都要更清楚那隐藏在虚伪面具下的，冷血无情的本性。

 

　　“沉默不言并不会让你找到什么转机，Potter." Draco察觉到对方内心所想，嗤笑出声， Gryffindor向来目空一切，但他有足够的自信让眼前的首席傲罗放下一切地去服从自己。

　　想要碾碎桀骜不驯的雄狮与生俱来的骄傲，自然要用上一点小手段才行。

　　“把我的耐心耗光对你来说没什么好处，傲罗先生。” 金发男人笑了笑， 转过身去以一个审视者的姿态靠在沙发上缓缓开口 “你应该对自己此时的身份有一个充分的认识，囚犯就该有囚犯的样子，Potter.” 

　　食死徒特意将囚犯二字咬的更深，他知道对方完全受不了这样赤裸裸的羞辱，救世主的身体在听到那番话后微微颤抖，Draco扯出一个满意的笑。

　　他明白自己成功了。

　　“看来成为一名食死徒的确烧坏了你的脑子，Malfoy。” 黑发傲罗挣扎着抬起头，在迷药的影响下他的每一个动作都显得格外僵硬，目光中却带着不容置疑的威严 “我倒是没想到曾经不可一世的斯莱特林王子也会沦落到整天痴心妄想的地步。”

　　Harry的声线因为长时间的昏厥而变得低沉嘶哑，哪怕是十分随意的冷嘲热讽也会让情况变得更糟，但当冷笑爬上金发男人的嘴角，他知道自己的目的达到了。 

　　“你最终连杀死一个傲罗的勇气都没有，Malfoy，真是可悲。” 

　　Draco叹了口气，缓步向前，皮鞋后跟将老旧的木质地板踩出吱吱呀呀的声音，可怜的首席傲罗还不知道他在说些什么，甚至沾沾自喜地觉得自己占据了这场对峙的上风。

　　自以为是，愚蠢到不可救药的格兰芬多。

　　“装模作样。”

　　救世主感觉到对方贴上了自己的耳根，变本加厉地伸出舌尖勾勒耳骨，金发男人的动作极尽温柔，如同情人间久别重逢后的耳鬓厮磨。

　　他一字一顿，将每个字都咬的更深，宛如恶魔的喃喃低语。

　　“比死亡更让人难以忍受的，是眼睁睁看着自己的挚爱之人被生吞活剥却无能为力。” Draco对着泛红的耳廓吹气，心满意足地感受到了对方的身体在一瞬间出现的僵直。

　　"这不是在Hogwarts的那些过家家游戏，食死徒可没那么好心。” 曾经的斯莱特林王子注视着那双写满不可思议的翠绿色瞳眸，感受着那仿佛可以贯穿灵魂的炙热目光缓缓开口。 “一个Malfoy可以做任何事，Potter, 夺走韦斯莱家那只穷酸母鼬的性命对我来说轻而易举。”

　　红发女孩儿那张温和的笑脸从黑发傲罗犹如一团乱麻的脑海中一闪而过，他知道对方的性格恶劣且残忍，但从来没有想过他会用伤害Ginny的方式来作为威胁的筹码。即使Malfoy家族已经不比原来的繁荣昌盛，也不太可能掀起什么大的风浪，但自己不能用伴侣的安全去作为赌注。

　　“你看起来好像很惊讶，Potter,不过我倒是可以理解你此时的心情。” Draco故意轻笑着模仿黑发傲罗的语气，他知道这样会让对方更加难堪“被我抓住之后，你的家人似乎也没能幸免于难。”

　　他心满意足地看着盛气凌人的救世主像是被抽走灵魂一般低下头，黑色的发丝中还混杂滴滴汗水，药效的作用似乎还没有完全过去，此时的黑发傲罗就像是一只没有任何反抗能力的绵羊一般乖顺，让人看了不免心疼。

　　Slytherin守则第二十五条，如果不能直击目标，那么试一试迂回手段。 

　　Draco从不觉得自己的行为算的上什么卑鄙无耻，更何况他也不在乎眼前这只任人宰割的格兰芬多的想法，只要能够得到他，即使是近乎病态到扭曲的情感，又算得了什么呢？

　　肉体上的臣服带着所能触碰到的真实感，比你情我愿的灵魂共鸣要强上太多，Draco并不屑于得到Harry Potter的真心，相比之下，他更乐意于亲手在那纯粹无垢的心脏上来回划过出几道鲜血淋漓的伤口。

　　“清除食死徒余孽的任务是我一手负责，我就在这里，不会逃也不会躲。” 黑发傲罗抬起头，原本清澈透亮的瞳眸中因为愤怒而微微泛红，老旧的镜片上映现出对方那张写满戏谑的面庞。他意识到自己在这场游戏中已经输的一败涂地，再无任何回转的可能。

　　即使这样，作为傲罗的尊严依旧驱使着救世主将头抬高，毫不畏惧地注视着这一切的始作俑者，他并不在意所谓的死亡，只要自己所重视的人能够一切安好。

　　“我就在这里，Malfoy，任你处置。” Harry的声线冷静，在这个节骨眼上显得有些格格不入，他挣扎着向前凑去，即使手腕被粗糙的绳子勒出红痕也毫不介意。

　　首席傲罗凑到食死徒的面前，将二者的距离缩短，直至彼此可以感受到喷洒在脸上的温热呼吸，Draco根本不用猜就知道对方接下来会说什么，他向来对格兰芬多那种舍己为人的愚蠢精神感到嗤之以鼻。

　　“放过Ginny，只要你答应这个条件，我愿意被你碎尸万段。” Harry的声线微微颤抖，带着哭腔，这让金发男人感到莫大的满足，他已经不记得对方有多久没有用这种示弱的哀求语气和自己说话了。

　　上一次大概还是在Hogwarts的时候，大名鼎鼎的救世主在愈演愈烈的性爱中舍弃一切，在他凶狠的攻势下摆动着身体，发出零碎动人的呻吟，哭求着自己饶过他。

　　光是想想那天晚上，就会让金发男人感到一阵口干舌燥。他迫不及待地想要看到救世主那张被情欲沾染的面庞，对着他的耳边呼气，在那布满新伤旧痕的躯体上留下占有的痕迹。

　　这一次感动的重逢并不是一时起意，Draco从离开Hogwarts的第一天后就开始筹划这蓄谋已久的一切，他甚至不惜大费周章地让食死徒在Ginny Weasly家的周围施下爆炸咒，好让眼前这个心高气傲的首席傲罗意识到自己究竟是属于谁的东西。

　　“别把你那粗俗无知的想法和我相提并论，Potter.” 对方那副视死如归的样子让金发男人感到一阵兴奋，那副隐忍的表情不管看过多少遍还是会让他欲罢不能 “我不喜欢强迫别人做一些不喜欢的事，即使他是个没有脑子的Gryffindor也不例外。”

 

　　Draco凑上去，指尖轻轻略过对方因为剧烈挣扎而被磨破的皮肤， 救世主从来不懂得爱惜自己的身体，总是会在有意无意间触碰自己的底线，食死徒不止一次地怀疑过他是不是有意而为之从而达到吸引自己注意力的目的。

　　“我会给你选择的机会，Potter,你真应该为自己的幸运心怀感激。” 金发男人笑着说道，插入对方的指缝与之十指相扣，他能够很清楚地感觉到对方的白皙的手微微颤抖，在一刹那甚至萌生了名为同情的可笑情感 “你可以把它当成是老朋友给的一点特殊照顾，傲罗先生。”

　　语毕，食死徒在Harry的瞪视中挥动魔杖，将一直以来束缚着他的绳索解开，而后知趣地退到一旁， 饶有兴趣地看着对方愣在原地不为所动。 

　　救世主站起身，长时间保持一个姿势未曾动作令他一个重心不稳向前倒去，Draco冷哼一声，在狼狈不堪的傲罗马上就要栽到地面之前接住对方，恶趣味地啃咬被汗水占据的白皙后颈。

　　“太难看了，Potter.” 混杂着轻蔑戏谑的话语在头晕目眩之余闯入耳膜 “ 作为首席傲罗，克服这点小事对你而言应该不在话下吧。”

　　"可别让我太失望了，救世主。”

　　Harry扯了扯嘴角，强撑着推开对方的肩膀，踉跄着稳住身形，任由汗水从脸颊蜿蜒而下。 他看到了罪魁祸首身后的木质桌子上沸腾于坩埚之中的魔药，一种不祥的预感从脑海中一闪而过。

　　不论发生什么，Draco Malfoy都绝对不会放过到手的猎物，所谓的心慈手软也只是为了让自己放松警惕的把戏罢了，毕竟没有一个食死徒会真心全意地放过一个傲罗，这是他们彼此都心照不宣的事实。

　　“我说过，我不会逃也不会躲，你没必要跟我玩一些幼稚的文字游戏。” Draco脸上呈现出的轻蔑笑意再次让那个救世主确定了自己的想法是正确的，对方退到一旁，善解人意地为他让出位置，好让那副不负重荷的身体能够走到那张桌子前。

　　“这样只会显得你很虚伪，Malfoy。”

　　Draco满不在乎地笑了笑，他似乎并没有被对方恶狠狠的话语所激怒到，他们二人从在Hogwarts的一年级开始就互相看不顺眼针锋相对，这也直接导致了自己对眼前人毫无水平的激将法见怪不怪。 

　　“毫无情调的Gryffindor。” 

　　金发男人从容不迫，给人的感觉就好像他十分享受目睹死对头吃瘪的模样，Draco走上前，环住黑发傲罗的肩膀，将自己一部分的重量压在他的身上，心满意足地看着对方虚弱的身体微微颤抖。

　　“别随便污蔑别人的好意,我说过了，别把你那套毫无逻辑的思想代入我的想法，Slytherin的人可不像你们Gryffindor一样有勇无谋。” 金发男人伏在救世主的背上缓缓开口，暗示性地指了冒着泡沫的沸腾坩埚 “我给你这个选择的机会，Potter,想怎么做是你自己的决定。”

　　对方的语气格外温柔，将整个房间都染上了暧昧的气氛，将不堪回首的梦魇重新拽回脑海，Harry很清楚对方说这句话居心何在，在这个节骨眼上装傻充愣除了会给红发女孩儿带来危险以外不会有任何的作用。 

　　“别对Ginny出手，我就按你所期望的去做。” 黑发傲罗的声线冰冷，覆着薄汗的手将坩埚中的魔药盛到容器中一饮而尽，迷药的效用并不会影响到味觉和嗅觉，他意识到那是催情剂的独一无二的味道。

　　混杂着魔药和青苹果的刺鼻味道。

　　“不愧是Gryffindor的救世主，莽撞的性格还是一点没变。” Draco神态自若，找了个舒适的姿势靠在木桌上等着药效发作，他稍微催情剂里动了点小手脚，为了更轻易地达到控制首席傲罗的目的，食死徒甚至放下自己尊贵的身份去弄了点麻瓜的药物。

　　那个麻瓜笑着跟他说据说这个药剂的效果会很显著，金发男人知道自己在这六年间苟延残喘所经历的一切，马上就可以从万众瞩目的救世主身上连本带利地讨回来了。

　　Harry并不是不知道喝了强效迷情剂会有什么后果，Ron在六年级的时候因为吃了迷情剂变成了什么样他依旧记得一清二楚，但此时的情况有些不太对劲，在喝下那瓶魔药后，黑发傲罗惊恐地发现自己浑身上下的每一块肌肉都像是被施了法一般一点力气都提不起，双腿更是软成了一滩水。

　　更糟糕的是，救世主能够很清楚地感觉到自己的身体变得十分奇怪，席卷全身的燥热感犹如被千万只蚂蚁啃噬，那种诡异的灼烧感和一般的痛楚截然不同，比起肉体上的单纯折磨更令人难以忍受。

　　Harry从来没有想到自己有朝一日会在不共戴天的死对头面前落到如此狼狈的模样，过量的燥热感如同浪潮一般不断冲刷着脆弱的理智，浑身上下的每一根神经都在叫嚣着让他将那碍事的衬衫扯下，将泛红的皮肤贴在地板上来减缓药物的作用。

　　黑发傲罗抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪着作壁上观的食死徒，仅存的一丝尊严告诉他不能这么做，对方很显然对这个催情剂的作用十分满意，嘴角挂着得逞的笑意默不作声，等着自己亲手舍弃那千疮百孔的自尊而后重蹈覆辙。 

　　“注意你的态度，Potter." Draco看着对方那副逞强的样子嗤笑出声，蹲下来把玩着被汗水纠缠在一起的黑色发丝缓缓开口 “我给了你重获自由的机会，是你自以为是。” 

　　他将手探入救世主不知不觉间湿透的衬衫中不安分地游走，滚烫的皮肤象征着催情剂混合着春药的作用被发挥到了极致，即使自己的本意是用尽一切办法去给首席傲罗一点刻骨铭心的教训，但对方那在这种情况下还能傲然自持的意志力的确让金发男人感到钦佩。

　　当然了，越是桀骜不驯的野兽，摧毁起来就越会有成就感，Draco对自己的手段十分自信，他早已一无所有，但至少此时此刻自己在与救世主的游戏中占据了绝对的主导权。

　　“你这样会让我感到很困扰，傲罗先生，你那个眼神和六年前真是一点都没变。” 斯莱特林王子修长的指尖带着薄茧，冷冰冰的，让处于药物影响下的Harry产生了本能性的依恋，身体最原始的欲望战胜所剩无几的理智，条件反射性地扭动着，企图用对方手掌的温度来缓减那难以忍受的的燥热感。

　　“带着仇恨，愤怒和不甘的，令人厌恶的眼神。”

　　Draco惩罚性地在对方胸前的两点稍作停顿，狠狠地揉搓着，随后如愿以偿地感受到Harry的身体微微一颤，喉咙间也溢出几声散碎的呻吟。

　　六年前那场和蹂躏无二的性爱让他对救世主的敏感部位一清二楚，Slytherin王子知道怎么样才能让对方溺亡于情欲的深渊汪洋不能自拔，他变本加厉地在对方胸口前来回划过，指尖缓慢而色情地划过微微起伏的腹部，留下一道浅浅的痕迹。

　　金发男人太过于熟悉这具诱人的身体，就算闭上双眸也能想象出对方赤身裸体的样子，他听着Harry竭尽全力地克制却依旧从喉咙中溢出的散碎呻吟，再次对自己的意志力佩服的五体投地。

　　把万人敬仰的救世主最后一点尊严踩得支离破碎，让他变成独属于自己一人的牵线傀儡，是多么令人兴奋的一件事情。

　　但他明白在这件事情上不能操之过急，否则只会适得其反，这是Draco在六年前的那场性爱中学到的，血淋淋的教训。或许是他年少气盛，不懂得如何表达自己的感情才会让这头已经快到手的蠢狮子逃走了。不过在这个节骨眼上，那些陈年旧事早就无所谓了。

　　Harry Potter必须学会为自己的行为付出应有的代价。

　　“你看起来好像很难受。” 

　　在确定对方的身体已经开始下意识地渴求自己的体温之后，食死徒将手指从早就湿透到不成样子的衬衫中抽了出来，他看到Harry的嘴角微微抽动，咬紧牙关想要抑制住那些动人的呜咽声却无济于事，Draco再次为自己天衣无缝的计划感到十分满意。

　　“如果你能学会取悦我的话，说不定我会念在旧情的份上帮帮你。” 金发男人挥了挥魔杖，一个墨绿色的沙发赫然出现，他特意选了斯莱特林的颜色，因为这样会让面皮薄的格兰芬多感到更加的羞耻。

　　毕竟在六年前的那个夜晚，他们也是这么做的，只不过二者的身份还没有到今天这步的天差地别。 

　　Harry觉得对方在折磨自己这方面简直是有着与生俱来的天赋，他张了张口想要像以前一样反唇相讥，奈何溜出口的只是些令人面红耳赤的呻吟。 

　　催情剂的作用在此时已经发挥到了机制， 救世主清澈透亮的翠绿色瞳眸在药物的催化下染上了一层水雾，他甚至看不清不远处金发男人的样子，燥热难耐的感觉比之前更加强烈，被直接来一记熊熊燃烧也不过如此。

　　最可恨的是，Draco的指尖就像是通了电流一般，只要被他触碰过的地方就会有一种奇异的酥麻感席卷神经， 黑发傲罗意识到了事情的严重性，在这种节骨眼上他已经没有了和那个混蛋食死徒讨价还价的余地， 不论结局如何，为了保护Ginny，自己必须无条件的服从。

　　像一条毫无尊严的发情母狗一般，伏在对方脚下祈求怜悯。

　　“看着我，Potter,看清楚你自己的样子。”

　　Harry挣扎着抬起头，特效的迷情剂让最基本的行走都变成了痴人说梦，Draco看着曾经不可一世的救世主，扯出一个不屑的冷笑，他知道自己已经成为了这场游戏最大的赢家，而被选中的男孩儿已经在深不见底的泥潭中不可自拔。

　　“你应该知道的，我耐心有限。 ” 金发男人笑着开口，他看着对方在爬行过程中不断因为脱力而重重摔回地面，却因为自己的警告而不得不强撑着继续匍匐前行，这个过程令Draco那近乎病态的征服欲得到了极大的满足，他觉得等一下可以好好奖励一下这个可怜巴巴的首席傲罗。

　　“如果我是你，我就会比现在更努力一点，毕竟我们都不希望看到那只可爱的母鼬受到伤害。” Draco感受到自己的死对头那凶狠到可以将人碎尸万段的目光却毫不在意，对方逞强的样子在他眼里和撒娇没有什么区别。 更何况，这种情况下的救世主根本就什么也做不到。

　　Harry扯了扯嘴角，调动浑身上下仅剩的一点力气抬起手臂，支撑着遍体鳞伤的身体向不远处的沙发爬去，粗糙老旧的木质地板将苍白的皮肤划伤，鲜血从被勒出红痕的手腕处蜿蜒而下，他希望自己能够多在手上划出几道口子，至少痛感会让已经麻木的神经重新找回感知。

　　黑发傲罗眼角充血，原本洁白的衬衫变得污渍斑斑，他像失去灵魂的傀儡一般机械性地向前爬行，如同扑火的飞蛾一般义无反顾。 

　　“恭喜你成功地拯救了穷酸母鼬的性命。” 布满划痕的手掌终于触碰到沙发的边缘，Draco笑着擒住对方的下颚，力道之大仿佛要将骨头一起捏碎。 “你总是能给带来意想不到的惊喜，Potter.” 

　　他将气喘吁吁地救世主拽起来，十分体贴地让他坐在崭新的墨绿色沙发上，Harry双眸失神，茫然地看着施暴者却一句话也说不出来。

　　迷情剂的作用在时间的推移下将黑发傲罗仅剩的一丝尊严与理智蚕食殆尽，他浑身燥热难忍，甚至连痛感都浑然不觉。他的后穴不断收缩，渴求着被填满来弥补那愈发强烈的，带来彻骨绝望的空虚感。 

　　“你的意志力真的让我叹为观止，就以一个愚蠢的Gryffindor来说你做的还算不错。” Draco舔弄着对方红得滴血的耳垂，恶趣味地对着耳根喷洒热气“但你这么忍着，难道不会很不难受吗？嗯？” 

　　他粗暴地解开Harry裤子碍事的皮带，连同牛仔裤一起扔到一边，救世主的皮肤在催情剂的作用下染上了色情的潮红，还覆着一层薄薄的汗珠。

　　下半身突如其来地暴露在冷空气中让救世主打了个寒颤，他瞪着对方那张挂着笑意的脸，殊不知这样的行为对于此时的状况来说和火上浇油没有任何区别。

　　Draco不想等了，或者说，他等不了了。

　　斯莱特林的王子用力扣住黑发傲罗的后脑，指尖插进湿漉漉的发丝，倾身向前，覆上那片过于柔软的唇瓣。

　　在药物的帮助下，他轻而易举地敲开了对方的牙冠，舌尖抓住机会探进那片极乐世界。Harry的口腔比记忆中更加温热了一些，或许是催情剂的原因，他似乎比以前大胆了很多，甚至不会像先前那样本能性地躲避Draco那凶猛的攻势。

　　这让金发男人感到兴奋，他十分喜欢首席傲罗放下无聊的尊严与自己坦诚相待的样子，这会让内心深处作怪的占有欲得到极大的满足。

　　上牙床一向是救世主最为敏感的区域，完全经不起任何撩拨，Draco对此心知肚明，这让金发男人在这个炙热的深吻中占据了绝对的优势，他用舌尖轻轻刮过那块软肉，心满意足地感受到对方的身体不受控制地开始颤抖。

　　Harry此时已经无法正常地思考，催情剂将最后的一丝理智彻底吞噬殆尽，他甚至忘了自己做这一切是为了拯救Ginny，软舌胡乱地扫过口腔，在终于勾住对方的舌尖而后与之共舞。

　　食死徒扯出一个满意的笑。  
　　  
　　还算不错，六年的时间至少让这个蠢货学会了如何接吻，毕竟在他们第一次做这种事情的时候，纯情的格兰芬多甚至连最基本的换气都不会。自己略施小计就能让对方彻底沦陷。

　　这么想着，Draco死死扣住对方的后脑，加深了这个饱含彼此味道的吻。

　　黑发傲罗在对方那好的过分的吻技中完全占不到一丁点的便宜，只能随着Slytherin的动作僵硬地回应着，他又一次想起了六年前那不堪回首的过去，令救世主难以置信的是这一次那种一直以来萦绕在心口的厌恶与反感竟然没有如期而至。 

　　到底是什么时候开始的呢，Harry扪心自问，却发现找不出所谓的答案。

　　他被对方吻得不知所措，迷情剂的效用让那具烧的滚烫的身体沦为欲望的傀儡，本能性地在金发男人的身上蹭来蹭去，黑发傲罗为如此不争气的举动感到面红耳赤，他发誓自己听到Draco在换气之余发出的一声轻笑。

　　“你的主动倒是令人出乎意料，Potter.” 

　　在可怜的格兰芬多觉得自己就快成为整个巫师界第一个因为和仇敌接吻而被憋死的傲罗时，食死徒终于大发慈悲地放过了他，暧昧的银丝在双唇分离的被拉长，在救世主那沾染情欲的喘息中显得更加淫糜色情。

　　Harry第一次觉得这个有些事情的确是很不公平的，就比方说那个混蛋在这个方面绝对可以算的上天赋异禀，而自己哪怕和Ginny接吻过很多次却依旧和他有着十分明显的差距。

　　“怎么？过了那么久，我们大名鼎鼎的圣人Potter终于开窍了？” Draco看着救世主那双因为自己而变得迷离的翠绿瞳眸，笑着开口 “如果让魔法部知道他们最引以为傲的首席傲罗此时正以如此下贱的姿态和一个食死徒做着这种事，你觉得他们会怎么想？嗯？”

　　Slytherin的声线磁性低沉，带着成年男性独一无二的魅力，Harry终于如梦初醒地意识到这一切早就已经到了一种无法挽回的地步，对方早就不是当初那个狂妄自大的无知少爷，而自己也不再是那个背负着救世命运的被选中之人。

　　悲剧会以一个意想不到的方式拉开序幕，百转千回，兜兜转转，再以完全相同的方式黯淡收场。

　　“我说了，只要你放了Ginny，我就在这里任你处置。” 黑发傲罗调整声线，竭力让自己的声音听起来没有那么狼狈，他看着Draco那双承载着深渊汪洋的蓝灰色瞳孔，将头埋进对方的肩膀一字一顿

　　“我希望你也能遵守承诺，Malfoy。”

　　Draco笑了，笑的凄凉。

　　他将Harry整个人抱了起来，对方的身体在自己的杰作下早已软成一滩烂泥，就连呼吸都带上了不同于常人的热度，金发男人将饱受折磨的救世主放在不远处的床上，动作轻柔。

　　“你或许没有搞清楚自己的立场，Potter.” Draco解开自己的皮带，将西裤连同内裤一起褪到脚边后欺身压上，舌尖舔舐救世主后颈上梦寐以求的那片软肉，心满意足地感受到对方的身体因为恐惧而微微颤抖。

　　“现在的你，没有资格跟我谈条件。”

　　Harry没想到对方会无耻到这种地步，奈何那些破口大骂的话语在指尖插入后穴之时全部化为了引人臆想的呻吟，许久未经开垦的小穴接纳异物的感觉并不好受，救世主咬紧牙关，调动浑身上下仅剩的一点力气来遏制那些卡在喉咙的羞耻声音。

　　Draco的手指在早就饥渴难耐的后穴中开疆破土，他惊讶于那有些反常的宽度，对方的肠壁蠕动着，吮吸着两根手指不肯放开，食死徒甚至已经可以感受到黑发傲罗的后穴所分泌出的肠液，温热而粘腻。

　　看来麻瓜的药物有的时候也不是那么糟糕，他想。

　　淫秽的水声传入耳膜，救世主觉得如果此时能够重新作出一次选择，他一定不会傻乎乎地踏入这个蓄谋已久的陷阱，对方对这幅身体十分熟悉，不费吹灰之力就能找到自己的敏感点，也许是催情剂的原因，Harry惊恐地发现接纳异物的痛楚早在不知不觉间消退，取而代之的是惊涛拍岸般的快感。

　　Draco看着黑发傲罗被情欲沾染的面庞，俯下身，笑着吻去对方眼角的生理性泪水，看着那副在药物摧残下露出的动人表情，他甚至开始心疼起眼前人来。

　　“那么迫不及待吗？傲罗先生？” 

　　难以用语言描绘的空虚感在对方将手指抽出的那个瞬间席卷神经，将Harry从九霄云端径直拉倒万丈深渊，他无法克制住自己脑海中不断冒出的污秽想法，难耐地发出一声泛着哭腔的呜咽。

　　被狠狠蹂躏的泥泞小穴看起来十分诱人，得不到满足的后穴肠壁不断收缩着，挽留着食死徒沾着肠液的手指，黑发傲罗自暴自弃地闭上双眸，事已至此，自己已经没有任何尊严可言。

　　“给我，Malfoy，像六年前一样。”

　　Draco笑了，笑的猖狂，笑的桀骜。

　　自己最终还是成功了，成功地将威风凛凛的雄狮那坚不可摧的傲气踩在脚下，让其化为虚无缥缈的碎片，在名为欲望的漩涡中化为乌有。

　　Harry Potter？不过是个被懦弱情感所束缚着的可怜虫罢了。

　　“叫我Draco。” 他轻轻啃咬那红得滴血的耳廓，将早就已经肿胀发痛的狰狞性器抵在穴口浅入浅出。

　　过分克制的感觉并不好受，金发男人觉得自己能够忍到现在这种地步简直是个天大的奇迹，从见到那张无比熟悉的面容开始，他就想要将对方按在床上，不念旧情，将这六年前所受的一切屈辱都讨回来。

　　“求我，Potter。”

　　Draco的声线此时也被情欲沾染，宛若彼岸恶魔的喃喃低语，救世主低下头，像是做出最后诀别一般缓缓开口。

　　他不愿意再去想红发女孩儿那张宛如天使般的笑颜，明明是为了保护她不受伤害，自己却被最原始的情感彻底支配，和最低贱的动物没有什么区别。

　　真是讽刺。

　　“求你，Draco。”

　　Draco笑了，笑的张扬。

　　“如你所愿。”

　　

　　珍视之物在一声高过一声的呻吟浪叫中破碎万千，与所谓尊严在名为爱情的枷锁中苦不堪言。

　　"You belong to me now ,Loser." 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
